<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bake at 4000 degrees for one second by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111565">bake at 4000 degrees for one second</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal'>Radio Rascal (Vagrants)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, ビーストウォーズII 超生命体トランスフォーマー Beast Wars II: Chō Seimeitai Transformer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has an appointment with Galvatron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galvatron/Starscream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bake at 4000 degrees for one second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for a now-cancelled rarepair week over on tumblr. this was for day five and the prompt was "profference/gifts."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was usually easy to find Galvatron aboard the ship. He stayed in the control room most of the time, overlooking reports, directing his troops on the ground, or scolding his delinquent brother for some misdemeanor mistake. Today, Megastorm was out surveying some potential mining spots with Dirge and Thrust, so Galvatron was alone on the bridge when Starscream walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Galvatron,” Starscream greeted, bowing even though he wasn’t seen. It was the principle that counted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galvatron hummed back, staying focused on his task at the terminal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? I’m busy.” He said that, but stopped what he was doing to turn around and regard Starscream with greater attention. It always brightened Starscream’s spark when he did that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something to show you, but I’d like to talk to you about it privately. Do you know that field to the north of the ship? The one with the little stream and all the pink flowers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you care to meet me there in, oh, say, an hour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galvatron grumbled. “I don’t care for walks through nature, Starscream. Besides, why do we have to go that far out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want your brother or the Autorollers to walk in on us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s a secret, it’s something Megastorm should know anyway. He is my younger brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream suppressed a cringe. If only Galvatron knew of the secrets held between his younger brother and his third in command…but this wasn’t about that, today. “It’s not really a secret, my lord.” Or at least, he hoped it wouldn’t remain one. “It’s just something I would rather speak to you about one on one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galvatron sighed. “All right. I’ll meet you there in an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you there, sir!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream hustled through the corridors to his and BB’s shared quarters. His partner was standing there, ready to offer comfort if things went poorly as he’d been instructed to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger?” BB asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He agreed to meet me in an hour!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet you, roger,” BB said, giving a single congratulatory clap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a problem…” Starscream walked over to a counter where he’d set a vase full of flowers, arranged in a way he thought looked pleasing. “Lord Galvatron mentioned how he doesn’t like nature, so I’m second-guessing the gift. I think I need something new.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gifts relevant to Galvatron’s personal interests couldn’t readily be found on Gaia, like books or good drinks—maybe Starscream could make him a homemade treat of some kind, or give him something to make his work easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go to the kitchen and try our hand at baking, BB.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a good man! We’ll have something for Lord Galvatron in no time.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Starscream had only ever seen Galvatron eat sweets, and his appetite for them increased after absorbing Angolmois. It was hard to believe how he stayed healthy like that, but at least it was easy to figure out what he’d like. As Starscream flipped through the cookbook, however, he hit his first roadblock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whip to a stiff peak?” he muttered. “Fold in? Incorporated well? What does any of this mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a mech of many talents and proficiencies...cooking was not one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger…” BB scratched his head quizzically, peering at the page Starscream had paused on. The finished product looked good, but it was doubtful they could prepare it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Let’s do away with this.” Starscream set the cookbook aside. “Let’s just wing it! I’m sure it can’t be that difficult.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream started taking bowls and utensils from the cabinets and drawers. “I need you to preheat the oven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger.” BB walked over to it on the opposite side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It said three hundred and seventy five, but the prep and cook time would take over an hour which is too long, so set it to eight hundred and fifty. That way it cooks twice as fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger,” BB said with a hint of reluctance. He still did it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream dumped energon, oil, and other substances into the bowl, mentally referencing the measurements he’d memorized earlier. When he was done the “batter” was lumpy, and some bits still looked like they hadn’t been mixed in properly. “I’m sure it’ll correct itself,” he said to BB.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The oven had heated up all the way and had a menacing red glow about it. Even through his armor plating, Starscream felt the heat as he placed the bowl on the middle rack. He shut the oven door quickly and stood back to look at his handiwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, now we just wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bowl caught on fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>BB!! Get the fire extinguisher!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“My problem,” Starscream said, swiping a dollop of fire extinguishing foam off his shoulder, “is that I wasn’t playing to my strengths. If I’m going to impress Lord Galvatron, then I have to show him what I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped into their quarters. Moving quickly, knowing that time was of the essence, he grabbed a bundle of electronics and tools from around the room. If he transformed, he could get to the field in two minutes, which meant he had eighteen minutes to come up with something. He already had an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream sat cross-legged on the floor, BB mirroring him. In his lap he held a small drone with a rectangular body and four chunky, spider-like legs. It was little more than a toy he’d mess with every now and again, but he thought he could perhaps mod it to do something useful, or at least showcase its potential for usefulness. It could be programmed to attack Maximals, patrol a certain area, or something like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands worked fast. He snapped orders to BB to give him different tools or bits, so caught up in his frenzy that he was barely registering what he was putting inside the drone. After a few minutes he set the drone on the ground and reached for the controller.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could make it a bit nicer to look at,” Starscream said. “Lord Galvatron is a utilitarian sort of mech anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he pressed the activation button, the drone exploded in his face. For several seconds he sat there, stunned speechless. BB was fretting over him, so he shook himself sharply. “I’m fine!” What happened? He must have made a fatal mistake in his haste, or maybe BB gave him the wrong part and he didn’t notice. He’d have to look at it later; he’d wasted the rest of his time. Not only did he not have a gift for Galvatron, but his face was probably covered in burned residue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a depressed slump of his shoulders, he sighed and stood. His head was bowed, resigned. “I suppose I’ll have to go meet him on my own.” How was he supposed to soften Galvatron up without a gift? He’d have to make do somehow. He had an appointment very soon.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Despite all the wasted time, Starscream got there a few minutes early. His approach had scared away the wildlife, so the only sound was the running water of the stream behind him. Should he grab some flowers again and hope Galvatron appreciated the thought? Oh, but what if that was so offensive it ruined Starscream’s chances?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What chance did he have, really, anyway? His spark buzzed in his spark, flaring with late-coming anxiety. He couldn’t turn back now, after getting so far. It’d taken a long time for him to work up the nerve just to do this much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow he didn’t run away before Galvatron arrived. It was impossible to miss someone like him walking among the trees. Truth be told, Starscream still wanted to run away a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galvatron stopped a few feet away, his arms folded and his expression stoic. “Well? What is this surprise you have for me, Starscream?” His name sounded so nice said in that voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I did have more,” Starscream started. “Then something came up and I had to improvise…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why the kitchen’s like that?” Galvatron asked, bemused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes. Then my improvisation proved to be a waste of time. So. Ahem.” Starscream stood up straight. He’d might as well </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> confident. “I have a confession to make. I have...somewhat...of a bit of a small crush on you, Lord Galvatron.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a couple terrifying seconds, Galvatron said nothing. “I see,” he muttered thoughtfully. “So, you’ve felt this way for a while, have you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. And I’ve had suspicions that you might return the feeling.” It was what had given him the inspiration to do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really? Well, how interesting. Shall we go back to the ship now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream was confused. Was that really it? Had he made a huge mistake? At least he tried. “I suppose so. There’s nothing out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you sound so disappointed?” Galvatron asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help how I react, but please pay me no mind. I’ll get over it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galvatron frowned. “I didn’t say anything. I just want to go back to the ship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh! Well, what do you think, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s interesting,” Galvatron muttered. “...I’m heading back.” He turned and started walking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream caught up with him. Feeling better, just about ready to jump and do a little dance out of excitement, he risked a joke. “Imagine what Megastorm would say!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galvatron laughed. “He’d get over it.” He eyed Starscream. “Just curious. What gave me away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream chuckled. “You talk rather freely in your sleep, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things had gone well, and with luck, they’d keep going well. Starscream always considered himself a lucky mech, and more than ever at this present moment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! i'm still sick and i was really feeling it while editing this one because i just couldn't sleep even after taking Nyquil. hopefully i don't feel so loopy tomorrow because day six's fic is bigger and more complicated. it's also my favorite though so i'm looking forward to it anyway.</p>
<p>Starscream is so competent and cool in BWII that i thought it'd be funny if he had some type of weak point, like cooking. *hopes i didn't forget some scene where he's a master chef or something*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>